Sueños profundos
by Doof-fan
Summary: Un día antes de Navidad, Perry tiene extraños sueños que le causan intriga. ¿Que relación tienen con esa fecha?¿Que tiene que ver el con lo que ve?¿Acaso sera... Aviso: Podría considerarse tragedia


**Un saludo :D Aquí les traigo otro fic, esta vez es algo...diferente. Me base en la época de Navidad para ubicar esta historia, pero en realidad es bastante triste u.u**

**Siempre me he preguntado sobre el pasado de Perry, y me di cuenta que salvo unos pocos, no es muy explotado en los fics. Lo que van a leer aquí es una idea bastante vaga y es solo un inicio sobre un tema que espero poder abordar con mas profundidad en otros trabajos, por lo que van a leer a continuación no es mas que una "prueba" que estoy haciendo sobre un personaje que he pensado crear y que le agregaría mas personalidad al personaje de Perry el ornitorrinco**

**También aviso que como mencione antes, a pesar de ubicarse en Navidad, puede ser algo bastante triste por algunas partes de la historia.**

**Esto fue escrito muy rápido, se que debe tener errores de redacción, pero son las 5 AM y tal vez no pueda subirlo otro día.**

**Sobre mi otro proyecto, el mas largo que he escrito en mi vida, ya llevo unas 33 hojas escritas (Llevo en total unos 12 capítulos pero aun no sera subido. Debido a problemas con el computador, no he podido avanzar como quiero, ademas de que quiero preparar mejor el estreno de esa historia, ya que ha sido la que mas me ha costado escribir hasta ahora. Espero darles mas noticias sobre eso en un futuro no muy lejano :)**

**Antes de leer, les sugiero que en las escenas de los sueños de Perry escuchen "Semaphore - Symphony of Dreams" Escribi esas escenas con esa cancion, les aseguro de que les gustara n_n**

**Ahora, sin mas bla bla, vamos a la historia:**

**Phineas and Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh**

* * *

La nieve lentamente caía del cielo con delicadeza. Copo a copo se iban formando pequeños montículos del frio elemento en las calles, ventanas y hogares. Adentro de estas, las familias se reunían para protegerse del frio invernal que estaba afuera, aprovechando el momento para estar juntos, sobre todo en una fecha tan especial como la que pronto acontecería.

En una de las tantas casas de la ciudad, un ornitorrinco trataba de descansar mientras observaba a sus jóvenes dueños preparar algo para la esperada Navidad, una fecha en donde la sociedad recordaba lo que era estar unidos y se daban muestras de cariño en forma de regalos, o con simplemente buenas intenciones.

Perry el ornitorrinco cerro los ojos con cuidado preparándose para esperar a la mañana, el día en el que la familia Flynn-Fletcher abriría los regalos que con ansias estuvieron esperando en el transcurso de la semana. Se preguntó que regalo especial le tendrían preparado para el.

Finalmente se durmió escuchando el sonido que hacían Phineas y Ferb al dibujar sobre los planos la maravillosa idea que tuviesen para aquel día. De seguro sería algo grandioso como solo ellos sabían hacerlo. Con esa imagen en su mente, comenzó a tener un extraño sueño.

Se despertó en un sitio húmedo, con muchas plantas alrededor y sintió una extraña sensación al estar allí ¿Dónde se encontraba? El lugar le parecía extrañamente familiar. Sintió un pequeño sollozo provenir detrás de un árbol.

Camino lentamente hacia la fuente del sonido. Al mirar con cuidado, descubrió una pequeña criatura idéntica a el echa miniatura que lloraba desconsoladamente. Algo en su interior le indico que lo protegiera. Cuidadosamente acerco su pata para tocarlo…pero despertó.

Al momento de abrir repentinamente sus ojos, sentía su corazón latir rápidamente ¿Qué rayos había sido ese sueño? ¿Por qué había despertado tan agitado? ¿Y sobre todo que fue esa extraña sensación? Muchas preguntas rondaron su cabeza en ese momento, todo fue tan repentino y sin sentido que se sintió mareado de solo pensarlo. Volvió a acomodarse para dormir y esperar el maravilloso día que sería la Navidad.

Alguien lo llamaba…a lo lejos podía sentir su voz suave intentando comunicarse con el. Sentía su cuerpo ligero, casi como si fuera etéreo. De pronto se vio a si mismo caminando por la orilla de un caudaloso rio, y a esa voz cada vez más cerca.

Parecía ser la voz de una mujer. Una mujer con tono maternal y amable, de aquellas que inspiran confianza y seguridad al oírlas. Una sensación de tranquilidad lo invadió en ese instante. Siguió caminando por el rio, ya estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. Algo hacia que sus pies se movieran solos buscando lo que su corazón parecía haber encontrado ¿Qué pasaba?

Paro en seco. Volvió a escuchar el llanto de un pequeño. Sintió un vacío extraño en su interior y desesperación. Nuevamente sintió sus pies ser arrastrados hacia otra dirección, esta vez hacia una gran cantidad de arbustos que se movían de forma violenta ¿De dónde venía la sensación de nostalgia?

Otra vez se encontró en un sitio lleno de vegetación, comenzó a quitarlas con rapidez ¡Debía apresurarse! Sentía miedo, nuevamente sensación de estar ahogado ¿Acaso no podía correr más rápido? Los llantos del cachorro otra vez estaban en sus oídos. Ya iba a llegar, solo tenía que apresurarse. La voz maternal también era cada vez más fuerte ¿Qué encontraría al final del camino?

De la nada, un sonido horrible lo hizo paralizarse de miedo…el ruido de un disparo quebró el silencio…aquella voz dejo de sonar en su mente y el llanto del pequeño rápidamente ceso.

- ¡Perry, despierta!

- Crrr…

Allí estaba Phineas frente a el mirándolo preocupado. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía mucha fiebre.

- Me alegro que hayas despertado. Estabas gruñiendo en sueños y estabas sudando, me preocupaste – El pelirrojo le dio un abrazo – Ten esto, hará que tengas un mejor espíritu navideño – Le puso un gorrito de Santa Claus encima y se fue con Ferb a terminar su proyecto.

Su dueño tenía razón ¿Por qué preocuparse por una pesadilla como esa? Solo era un extraño sueño, nada más. Nunca en su vida había tenido un sueño como ese y no permitiría que algo así arruinara su Navidad. Se acomodó mejor el sombrero y bajo a su guarida para distraerse un rato. Tal vez Monograma pudiera asignarle una misión especial o algún trabajo extra.

Busco una de sus tantas entradas, esta vez metiéndose en una caja de regalo vacía, y bajo rumbo a su escondite.

Todo estaba adornado con temática Navideña. Había demasiadas luces, y con el sueño que tuvo, solo causo que le doliera la cabeza. Ignoro todo el adorno y acomodándose su gorro de agente, se sentó en su silla. De la pantalla apareció el rostro de su jefe.

- Buen día, Agente P. Espero que estés pasando una gran nochebuena…- Se calló al observar el rostro de Perry – Hasta ahora no nos han llegado informes con actividad sospechosa, pero si quieres puedes ir a vigilar a Doofenshmirtz, ya sabes, por si está haciendo algo malvado para esta noche.

Hizo un saludo militar y partió rápidamente. Por lo menos hacer una misión lo distraería un rato de su extraña sensación que tuvo recientemente. Tomo su vehículo y trato de alejar esos pensamientos. La ciudad se veía hermosa adornada con luces, villancicos en cada calle y adornos temáticos puestos en todos lados. Sonrió ante la idea de esperar la Navidad y ver sus regalos. Antes de que se lo esperara, diviso "Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados". Se acomodó su sombrero y apresuro los motores.

Por un segundo había pensado en romper la puerta, pero se detuvo al pensar que sería algo grosero hacerlo en víspera de Navidad. Saco la llave de su fedora y abrió la puerta. Allí se encontró con Doofenshmirtz yendo de un lado a otro con un montón de cosas en los brazos.

- Oh, Perry el ornitorrinco, pensé que no vendrías y…bueno…estaba envolviendo un regalo para Vanessa. – El agente miro hacia la mesa en donde había una caja a medio envolver – No tenía preparado nada malvado para hoy, además ya te explique el año pasado que la Navidad es totalmente indiferente para mi, pero no podía dejar a mi hija sin su regalo ¿Verdad? Por eso tuve que ir rápidamente a la tienda, ver algún papel que le podría gustar y bueno…no tuve tiempo de hacer mi plan de hoy – Siguió envolviendo el paquete - ¿De casualidad sabes cómo se hace la cinta del regalo? Siempre lo olvido

Perry decidió ayudarlo a envolver los regalos. Si no había plan que detener, por lo menos tendría un momento de distracción. Estuvieron un buen rato armando el regalo, ya que el Agente tampoco recordaba cómo se hacia la rosa de cinta. Finalmente y después de muchos intentos, lograron terminarla.

- Muchas gracias, Perry el ornitorrinco. A veces eres de gran ayuda

- Crrr… - Perry solo sonrió. Siempre es un placer ser útil, incluso a su enemigo

- Como no tenemos nada que hacer ahora ¿Qué te parece si busco algo para comer? Creo que tengo algo en el refrigerador, espera aquí.

El ornitorrinco se sentó en el sofá y tomo el control de la televisión. Aun se sentía algo cansado y necesitaba relajarse. Pronto comenzó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente…y un sueño comenzó.

Estaba en una caverna y tenía una sombra al frente de el. Se sentía pequeño y torpe, alrededor de el había ¿Un nido? Así era, al lado suyo había unos 6 huevos y aquella sombra que tenía al frente suyo los estaba protegiendo. Intento caminar hacia ellos, pero se tropezó.

- Calma pequeño, aun no estás preparado – Aquella voz, era imposible no reconocerla. Era la de sus sueños anteriores, aquella voz tranquilizadora y calmada – Mira, tus hermanitos aún no han nacido.

- Crrr… - Un pequeño sonido salió de su pico.

- Acércate con cuidado, hace no mucho que saliste de tu cascaron. Aún falta el resto de la familia para que se nos una, no debe faltar mucho.

De pronto comprendió. Esos extraños sueños, eran sobre su pasado. Su misterioso pasado que creía completamente olvidado. El era el cachorro que sentía llorar, y esa ornitorrinco azul claro debía ser su…

Afuera se veía unos arbustos moverse. Tal como lo vio en su sueño anterior. Si todo ocurría como creía, significaba que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

- ¿Qué es eso? Iré a ver que ocurre

- Crrr… - Tenia que detenerla, no podía permitir que algo le ocurriera a ella

- Cálmate, volveré pronto. – Lo acaricio con cuidado y salió de la cueva. Debía hacer algo para evitar el destino cruel que estaba trazado.

Sintió una extraña fuerza arrastrarlo y logro ver todo desde otra perspectiva. Allí estaba siguiendo en forma de espíritu a la ornitorrinco que buscaba el origen del sonido extraño. Perry pudo ver a lo lejos lo que parecía ser un cazador, con un rifle cargado listo para ser disparado.

Comenzó a agitar los brazos con desesperación y se colocó frente a ella, lamentablemente todo era en vano, ya que el no podía intervenir los sucesos del pasado.

Vio como el pequeño "el" salía de la cueva buscando a su cuidadora. Horrorizado vio como se iba acercando cada vez más al cazador, mientras que la ornitorrinco se daba cuenta de que el pequeño estaba en peligro y corría a salvarlo. El cazador observo con ambición a la hembra y apunto su arma hacia ella…el eco de un disparo sonó en la selva.

Miro con lágrimas en los ojos como el cuerpo de la ornitorrinco caía lentamente al suelo, mientras que el pequeño cachorro rompía en llanto y comenzaba a correr desesperado buscando refugio. El hombre se agacho para recoger su presa, Perry nunca había odiado tanto a un ser humano. En ese instante la rabia lo invadía. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para cambiar todo esto. Observo atentamente a aquel humano, saco una caja y puso a la ornitorrinco dentro, y lleno una tabla con datos. Se le helo la sangre al ver la fecha del mismo: 24 de Diciembre ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo dentro de su mente?

Volvió a despertar súbitamente, con toda la furia contenida lanzo un puñetazo al aire y le dio a algo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! ¡Que te ocurre!

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver que había golpeado a Doofenshmitrz, que intentaba despertarlo. Ahora comprendía ese sueño. Era un recuerdo de su borroso pasado, cuando había salido del cascaron. Los otros huevos eran sus hermanos y ella debía ser su…madre. Y todo eso había pasado en esta misma fecha, 24 de Diciembre. El día en el que un cazador se llevó la vida de su madre lejos de el. No entendía la razón del porque recordaba ese doloroso momento justo en ese instante. Durante todos los años anteriores, su pasado fue un misterio para el, y esa pequeña pero desgarradora revelación tenía un significado extraño para el. Doofenshmirtz seguía maldiciendo por el golpe que le dio, Perry lo miro arrepentido

- ¡Solo estaba tratando de despertarte! Pateabas mis cojines – Tomo los cojines y los devolvió a su lugar - ¿Estas bien? Te noto extraño.

El ornitorrinco se levantó del sillón y camino hacia la puerta. Necesitaba pensar las cosas con más calma esta noche. Se despidió de Doof y le deseo feliz Navidad (También pidió disculpas por el puñetazo) y se fue de vuelta a casa.

Para su suerte ,la noche fue muy tranquila para el. La mañana siguiente estaba radiante y la nieve de afuera ya esperaba por ser usada. Phineas y Ferb habían hecho un castillo de nieve gigante para el vecindario. Perry sonrió mientras observaba a sus dueños ser felices.

Debajo del árbol encontró un regalo para el, decía "De los Flynn-Fletcher, para Perry". Emocionado lo abrió y descubrió una fotografía de el y la familia. Agradecido, la guardo bajo su sombrero. Tal vez perdió a su familia original, pero actualmente tenía una que lo amaba, ya era momento de tratar de olvidar.

Bajo a su guarida para recibir el resto de sus regalos. De parte de la agencia recibió un sombrero nuevo y de parte de Doofenshmirtz algunas golosinas que seguramente eran las que ayer no alcanzo a comer. También dentro del campo laboral, tenía la felicidad asegurada. Si hasta su enemigo le enviaba regalos ¿Para qué seguir lamentándose por algo tan lejano?

Se dispuso a retirarse de su base, cuando algo extraño llamo su atención. Un paquete sin abrir estaba debajo de su silla. No lo había visto. Lo tomo con cuidado y se fijó que estaba repleto de polvo ¿Hace cuando tiempo que estaba allí? Dejo el resto de sus cosas en el suelo y comenzó a abrirlo lentamente. Su instinto de agente le indicaba que eso no era seguro, pero otra parte de el le decía que lo abriera. Al momento de quitar la tapa de la caja, su rostro se ilumino con nostalgia al ver el contenido, una pequeña lagrima corrió por su rostro y vio de quien era el paquete. Eso solo le ponía más preguntas, pero ya habría tiempo para averiguar. La felicidad que sentía en aquel momento no se podía comparar con nada. Cuidadosamente dejo el paquete oculto, era algo demasiado personal como para compartirlo. Mientras se iba de la guarida para estar con sus seres queridos, se podía leer en la tarjeta

_Para Perry_

_De mama_

* * *

**Quiero dejar a la imaginación de cada uno que fue lo que le regalo a Perry, yo había escrito algo, pero lo borre pronto. Quiero que ustedes imaginen lo que quieran :)**

**Sobre si ella esta realmente viva y que le paso, pienso agregarlo en una futura historia. El pasado de Perry es algo que merece ser explotado, y yo pienso hacerlo de alguna manera ^^**

**Un saludo de Doof-Fan, felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
